Ignatius
Ignatius, often referred to as The Trickster, is one of the major deities on the planet of Sprin'Torel. Being not only a trickster god, but being the trickster god, many react to him with a sense of wariness. Though the other gods tend to stay to themselves, away from the material plane, it is said that Ignatius never truly felt at home there and frequents the material plane more than anyone else. Regardless of how people react at the mention of one of his followers or how they may clench their coinpurse as they pass one of his churches, that isn't to say that people dislike him. On the contrary, people will always stop to watch a show put on by one of his followers. And if they're lucky - a show put on by him... Worshipers While many of the other gods have an array of worshipers in all manner of professions and walks of life, Ignatius is almost exclusively worshiped by con artists and performers. And the former would almost all have you believe them to be the latter. While a number of his worshipers tend to exist in the upper echelons of society, for the most part they tend to look down on the rich, and have a certain kindness about them as if they truly just want to make everyone else happy (even if they need to steal to eat). Clerics Ignatius' clerics are difficult to find outside of a temple, often blending in with other members of a circus troupe or band of thieves. Even if you can find one who's willing to break away from a life of excitement and trickery for the relatively more tame and heroic lifestyle of adventuring, it is even more unlikely that they'll be reliable. To them, life's a stage, and friends are a constant audience. Orders ; The Marooned Monikers : The Marooned Monikers is one of the world's largest circus troupes of all time. Though many other troupes break into different, smaller troupes when they start to get too big, The Monikers see themselves as more of a family, refusing to leave each other. Their worship of Ignatius is hardly secretive, often thinking themselves as being looked over by him specifically, but they insist that the only tricks they do are on the stage. ; Den of Rats : Named by the rich upper class who look down on them, the Den of Rats took on the name as a means of reclaiming it and flipping off the people who call them that. Though they are more public about their cons - some even going so far as to announce them ahead of time - nothing concrete has ever been tied back to them. Of course, that doesn't stop the rumours that they only haven't been caught because they've infiltrated every law enforcement group. Rites Though it is said that Ignatius has countless rites attached to him, any and all actual rites to him are close kept secrets to only the highest member of his church. This, however, hasn't stopped his own followers from putting on over the top, unnecessarily dramatic 'rites' and 'rituals' in his name to get a laugh out of everyone watching.